1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dual-blade utility knife having a common housing and dual cutting blades, one extendible from each end of the housing, one operable at a time, and specifically, to an improved dual-blade utility knife that is of improved economy to manufacture and increased utility to the user by allowing easier blade access and exchange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of single-blade utility knives is well known. Typically, a conventional utility knife includes one replaceable blade, each blade looking much like a single-edge razor blade used for all types of cutting jobs in the construction industry. For example, cutting roof shingles requires a utility blade or utility knife.
One of the most time consuming aspects of using a utility knife is that the user requires different types of blades to perform single operations. Rather than use a plurality of independent hand-held utility knives, a dual-blade construction is desirable. Typically, in a dual-blade utility knife, each end of the blade handle and housing may contain a different blade for a different or function. Also, to extend the life of the blade or utility tool, the same type of blade can be held at each end and when one becomes dull, the user can select the opposite end blade.
The prior art shows different types of dual-blade utility knives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,152, issued Jul. 27, 1993 to Kennedy, shows a dual-blade utility knife employing a single actuator connected to two blades. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,481, issued Aug. 16, 1994 to Mears, shows a dual-blade utility knife having two blades in parallel, each one extendable from the same end of the device, with the opposite end being a handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,994, issued Mar. 10, 1992 to Karas, shows a double-ended, retractable knife which includes an extra storage chamber.
Each of the utility knives and tools shown in the prior art requires multiple sub-components, individually molded, and somewhat complex in their operation, which drives up the cost of the unit. Also, they are not readily accessible as to each blade for interchanging of blades, while at the same time insuring that only one blade can be retracted at a time for safety purposes.
The present invention overcomes the problems shown in the prior art by providing a double-ended, retractable utility tool or knife that has separately actuatable blades, one at each end, that permits extension of only one blade at a time, mounted in a non-complex housing that can be easily molded to greatly reduce the cost of the unit. The blades are also readily accessible through access panels, one on each side, for exchange and replacement when necessary. The utility tool is also capable of using the same type of blade at each end (including a single blade having two blade ends that can be reversed to extend the time between blade changes), or with different types of blades at each end, depending on the needs of the user.